Curando la irritación de Sirius
by Coraje1
Summary: Jeje, que título más raro O o Es mi segundo slash, y en mi humilde opinión, creo que merece una oportunidad. Sirius está con una chica, y comienza a sufrir nauseas e irá con Remus a calmarlas. Mientras tanto, la chica despechada está planeando algo macabro...muajajajajajajajajajaja. ¿Por qué quiero tanto a mis dos cachorritos y no puedo dejarlos en paz?


Era un día normal en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las aves cantaban, el viento soplaba cálido en ese día de verano, el sol brillaba…además, James perseguía a una molesta Lily, Peter estaba devorando una rana de chocolate en menos de cuatro mordiscos, Remus estaba interesadísimo en un nuevo libro sobre criaturas mágicas de las profundidades del océano y Sirius coqueteaba con Amanda Hopkins, una rubia de esas que arrollaban con todo lo que tenían delante…y lo que tenía delante en ese momento era Sirius, una de las cosas que no quedaría fuera de su lista de "cosas arrolladas".

Todas estas actividades estaban sucediendo en el mismo momento, en el mismo lugar: un caluroso 24 de septiembre y a orillas del lago.

James trataba de alcanzar a Lily, la cual se escabullía rápidamente entre los arbustos y árboles para no ser alcanzada por su molesto y obsesionado perseguidor. Lamentablemente, este consiguió darle alcance gracias a su complexión más atlética y comenzó a pedirle lo de siempre: que aceptara de una buena vez salir con él.

-¡Vamos, Evans, en el fondo sabes que quieres!-le reprochaba con carita de borrego degollado Prongs. Sacaba trompita y le hacía caiditas de ojos, las cuales ninguna chica podría resistir…exceptuando a Lily, claro.

-¡Que no, Potter! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te entre en la mollera que no me interesas?-gritaba un exasperada Lily Evans, con ganas de arrancarse los rojos cabellos de frustración por tener que repetir una vez más la misma cantinela de siempre.

-¡Pues tendrás que lanzarme un _Imperius _para que deje de perseguir a la mujer que amo!-exclamó con determinación James, levantando la cabeza como si esa declaración hubiera sido una amenaza a cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?-le preguntó Lily, a pesar de que no podía dejar de sonrojarse… ¡Es que ese idiota parecía ir tan en serio cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella! Pero ella no se dejaría engañar por unas pocas palabras románticas, no señor.

-¡¿Por qué no aceptas salir conmigo?-le devolvió la pregunta James, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-gritó Lily antes de volver a salir corriendo, rumbo a otra persecución que terminaría igual que la anterior.

La dulce rutina, como opinaba Remus, que sabía que muy dentro de si misma (haciendo énfasis en la palabra "muy") Lily sentía cierta atracción por su molesto amigo.

Peter estaba sentado con una revista de Quidditch en una mano y una rana mega-grande en la otra. Demasiado embobado en su comida, casi no miraba la revista (y como a nadie le interesa esta rata asquerosa e inútil, pasamos a algo más interesante xD).

Bajo un árbol, muy pegaditos, estaban el galán, el Don Juan, el más sexy, el calienta-bragas…bueno, en fin, estaba el increíble Sirius Black (el escribió esta introducción, no yo) y Amanda, que ya estaba desnudándolo con las miradas que le lanzaba.

Ni siquiera hablaban, porque no tenían nada interesante para decirse. Amanda podía ser una demoledora humana, pero era más hueca que un pozo sin fondo, y Sirius lo sabía. Aunque claro, él no se las buscaba precisamente inteligente. Cualquier chica inteligente no se dejaría engatusar tan fácil con sus encantos masculinos. Era puro y simple toqueteo.

Y, por último pero no por eso menos importante, queda nuestro lobito preferido, que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol tratando de leer su libro. Y decimos tratando, porque con los ruiditos que hacían Sirius y su nuevo ligue no podía leer más de tres renglones seguidos.

Aunque vale recalcar que sentarse justamente debajo de ese árbol había sido una acción totalmente masoquista. Estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia escuchando los molestos "Oh, Sirius, jijiji", "¿Ah que soy bueno en esto, nena?" o simplemente el ruido que producirían dos ventosas al despegarse, aunque siempre volvían a juntarse como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Para ser sinceros, se había sentado bajo ese árbol para poder vigilar a su amigo (y por masoca xD), aunque, esto se lo pensó cinco minutos después, no tenía por qué vigilarlo. A decir verdad, su amigo podía hacer lo que quisiera con su intimidad, pasaba de él lo que su amigo hiciera con esas conejitas de playboy. Aunque, muy muy en el fondo, hubiera dado todo por poder tapar esos sonidos, porque con cada uno de ellos un pedacito de su corazón de desprendía y se perdía en el vacío.

Porque la verdad, la pura y completa verdad, era que estaba completamente enamorado de su amigo Sirius Black. No se había podido evitar: la primera vez que vio su sonrisa sabía que ese chico era diferente, y que cambiaría su vida, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Su amigo era tan distinto a él, pero sin embargo trataba de entenderlo, y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, cosa que hacía que se enamorara más y más. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por el, es tan dulce cuando quiere…pero cuando no es el patán más grande sobre toda la faz del reino mágico.

A veces Sirius puede llegar a ser la persona más petulante, irónica, insensible y molesta existente hasta el momento. Cabeza dura como nadie, otra de sus tantas cualidades…pero Remus tiene que admitir que hasta sus defectos le fascinan. Admite (tan solo en su inconsciente, claro está) que le encanta que le moleste, mientras no diga nada hiriente. Es tan ameno mantener una partida de ping-pong de idas y venidas irónicas con él. Es que todo es placentero cuando lo hace con Sirius.

Pero, volviendo al tema, Sirius seguía dándose el lote con la tal Amanda, por la cual ya estaba sintiendo rugir a su lobo interior. Y la única forma de calmarlo era darle un buen golpe en su hueca cabeza a Amanda y dejar sus inútiles sesos desparramados por todo el pasto…o salir de allí antes de hacer lo primero.

Mientras se levantaba, no pudo evitar oír un suspiro proveniente de laya en peligro de extinción Amanda "Mmmmmmm, Sirius, eres genial, jeje". Esto ya era totalmente el colmo. Tomó su libro y se levantó con decisión del pasto. Comenzó su regreso al castillo con paso decidido y la cabeza erguida, completa fachada, tomado en cuenta lo mal que se sentía internamente.

James había conseguido alcanzar a Lily, y por muy raro que pareciera, estaban ahora jugando a una guerra de cosquillas. Prongs había conseguido tumbar a la pelirroja en el suelo, y ahora estaba haciéndole cosquillas en las sonrojadas mejillas, mientras esta le pedía entre risas que parara. Pero, cuando este lo hizo y se apartó tan solo unos centímetros de la chica mientras reía, la pelirroja se incorporó con rapidez y tumbó al pobre ojiverde en el suelo, mientras le hacía cosquilla por todos lados, reclamando que esa era la venganza más dulce que se podía imaginar.

Luego de varios minutos de cosquillas, entre las estruendosas risas y súplicas de piedad del castaño, la chica cesó. Lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad (con la que, según James, se veía hermosa) le dijo:

-Y eso es lo que sucede, Potter, cuando te pasas con una Evans. Así que ya sabes lo que pasa cuando insistes demasiado-concluyó, para luego pararse, quitarse los restos de pasto de la túnica y volver caminando con solemnidad hacia el castillo.

James la vio alejarse, y no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la chica más genial de todo el mundo. Luego, se recostó con una sonrisa idiota en el pasto, a descansar un rato.

Ahora volvamos con el par que estaba bajo el árbol…haciendo sus cosillas.

Amanda arrojó al suelo a Sirius para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello, y este quedó helado. Eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Comenzó a sentir náuseas en lo más hondo de su estómago, y unas fuertes arcadas. Había jugado un rato con esa chica a los cariñitos, pero esa era una _caricia_ una muestra de cariño y amor verdadero. No era tocar el cabellos del otro simplemente por placer, sino porque de verdad le querías. Su propio cuerpo parecía rechazar que una muestra tan personal de cariño se lo diera una Barbie tan ajena a sus sentimientos.

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que la mano con manicura perfecta de Amanda cayera en el pasto. Esta lo miró primero con confusión, después con tristeza y por último con furia.

-Sirius Black, si no vuelves aquí ahora mismo…-lo "amenazó" la chica con los dientes apretados por la rabia, y los ojos como rendijas.

El chico no le hizo caso, y simplemente dijo:

-Lo siento, Amanda, voy a buscar a Moony-ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso. Simplemente sentía que en ese momento necesitaba cariño verdadero, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de un par de ojos color miel: los ojos de su Moony.

Se encaminó hacia el castillo, con pasos vacilantes, dejando tras de si a una confundida y furiosa Amanda. Pero esa chica, a pesar de no tener más de dos neuronas en uso, las unió y de ello salió una idea, una idea macabra y maléfica.

-Odiarás el momento en el que me dejaste aquí tirada, Black-susurró la chica, con la cara oculta por sus largos mechones rubios.

Su plan era simple, y con la gran popularidad que contaba, más teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que volaban los chismes, sería más fácil de concretar que chasquear los dedos de la mano.

Corrió lo más rápido hacia el castillo, y entró para buscar a su amiga Natalia por el colegio. La encontró hablando con un chico muy guapo. Este chico fue la razón por la que Natalia fue bastante reacia a alejarse de este y dejar que su amiga le explicara la situación. Pero, cuando la rubia le relató lo ocurrido, su amiga estuvo de acuerdo en que las cosas no podían quedar así.

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Natalia, una chica morocha con menos luces que su amiga.

-Mmmmmmm, se me había ocurrido que podríamos correr un rumor sobre Black…un rumor que dejara su reputación de Don Juan en las ruinas-dijo la malvada rubia con una sonrisa malvada que dejaba ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, mientras que en sus ojos celestes como el hielo se podía apreciar perfectamente el deseo de venganza.

-¿Pero qué tipo de rumor?-preguntó su (estúpida) amiga, a la cual las neuronas le tardaban varios días en conectarse (que mala soy xD).

-Un rumor, que en parte tenga verdad… ¡Sirius Black es gay!-gritó Amanda, a todo pulmón. Es que, claro, la muchacha solo encontraba una explicación lógica al hecho de que un chico (y que chico) la hubiera dejado plantada: ese chico tenía que ser gay, cualquier otro hubiera sucumbido a sus encantos femeninos.

Mientras tanto, Sirius se había tranquilizado. Pero ahora que su cuerpo ya no pedía atención, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. No entendía cómo diablos había dejado a Amanda ahí tirada solo por ir a buscar a Moony. En realidad, si sabía _cómo _lo había hecho (se levantó y se fue :b) pero lo que no entendía era el _por qué_. Bueno, también entendía el _por qué_, en ese momento simplemente sintió la necesidad de alguien que lo quisiera por lo que era dentro, no por el exterior. Y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue ese par de ojos miel en los que se perdía en sueños…

Se paró.

Abrió grandes los ojos.

No podía ser…

No podía ser que él, que Sirius Black, el más grande conquistador de chicas de todos los tiempos…no podía ser.

No podía ser que él, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, EL DON JUAN MÁS FAMOSO DE HOGWARTS, fuera "de esos".

No podía ser, debía de haber un error en su cerebro que lo obligaba a pensar esas cosas. Porque, definitivamente, él NO ERA DE ESOS.

Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, volvió a dirigirse al castillo. Pero esta vez con la firme decisión de tratar de no cruzarse son Remus, al menos por ese día, o hasta que ese virus que le infectaba el cerebro desapareciera.

Entró por las enormes puertas de madera del castillo, bastante confiado de que no se encontraría con Remus ni aunque quisiera, porque con el tamaño del castillo (el cual conocía mejor que la palma de su mano) era enorme.

Pero, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, descubrió que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Y eso se debía a que justamente, frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido lobito.

Pero Remus se encontraba hablando con una chica. Bonita, de estatura mediana, ojos verdes muy brillantes y largo pelo castaño, reía de los chistes que le estaba contando el hombre lobo.

Sirius, sin saber por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo, se escondió detrás de una columna para escuchar lo que decían.

-Jejejejejejeje, eres un chico muy gracioso, Remus. No entiendo por qué no tiene novia-Sirius reconoció la voz, era de una chica llamada Nadine Slaine, que unos días atrás había comenzado a fijarse demasiado en Remus. Era una gryffindor, de las más bonitas de todo el colegio.

-Jeje, es que yo no puedo tener novia…-rió Lupin, sonrojado y frotándose la nuca con una mano.

-¿Cómo que no puede tener novia?-preguntó una escandalizada Nadine-¡Eres el chico más lindo, inteligente y sensible que conozco! ¿Qué chica no querría salir contigo?-

Basta decir que Sirius Black tuvo que usar todo su poder de concentración para no salir de su escondite y convertir a Nadine en una babosa.

-Es que…ya me gusta alguien-dijo un sonrojado Remus, tratando de esconder su rostro entre sus cabellos a cualquier costo.

El ojigris abrió los ojos grandes como platos ¡¿Su Remus estaba enamorado? ¡¿Y no se lo había contado a sus amigos? ¡Seguramente se lo había dicho a Evans, porque ella no lo burlaría!

De pronto, la visión comenzó a hacerse cada vez más… ¿aguada? Se tocó los ojos ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Qué le estaban haciendo esos malditos sentimientos hacia su amigo?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba furioso. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía algo verdadero hacia alguien, y esta persona derrumbaba toda su estructura mental en tan solo una tarde. ¿Por qué Remus tenía que estar enamorado de otro que no era él? ¿Por qué la única persona a la que amaba con tanta intensidad no le correspondía?

-¿En serio, Remus? ¡Eso es genial! Y, ¿quién te gusta?-preguntó la chica, con tierna inocencia.

Remus se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Es que…te reirías de mí-se explicó…mal.

-No, claro que no me reiría de ti, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es ella demasiado fea, acaso?-preguntó Nadine, tratando de convencer al chico, porque de verdad sentía curiosidad por saber.

-Digamos que…no me inclino por ninguna chica, por más linda que sea-dijo casi en un susurro el licántropo, que ahora ya no estaba rojo, estaba de todos los colores del arcoíris de la vergüenza.

A pesar de que su tono era casi inaudible, Nadine se inclinó hacia el para poder escuchar cada palabra. Cuando escuchó esto, abrió grandes los ojos y gritó:

-¡¿ERES GAY?-

-¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Remus le tapo desesperadamente la boca con las manos, antes de que alguien la escuchara. ¡¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto la boca?

-Lo… lo siento, de verdad…. Es que es increíble… De todos los chicos de Hogwarts eres el que menos me imaginé que fuera gay-le dijo la castaña, ahora más tranquila y en un tono normal-Es más, creería si me dijeran que Sirius Black es gay, pero de ti es inimaginable.

Remus lanzó una carcajada, mientras Sirius (quien quería dejar escapar a su alma de perro rabioso) rechinaba los dientes con fuerza y golpeaba la pared con el puño para calmar sus deseos de sangre. Pero estaba estupefacto ¡REMUS ERA GAY! ¿Cuál era el desgraciado que se había robado el amor de su lobito? ¿Snape, Malfoy…o Peter? Las opciones no se acababan.

-Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en todo el día ¡Sirius tiene de homosexual lo que MacGonagall tiene de joven!-siguió riendo Remus, haciendo también reír a la chica.

Cuando ambos pudieron para y se secaron las lágrimas, la castaña se llevó la mano al mentón y meditó por unos segundos, para luego decir:

-Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá siempre esta con chicas para que no se note que es…bueno, ya sabes, gay-terminó la chica con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, eso es raro. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan complicado? ¿No es mejor admitir lo que eres?-le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Claro, quizá a ti te sea fácil admitirlo, pero quizá para otros no. Sirius tiene mucha fama de Don Juan entre las chicas, imagínate cómo te sentirías si toda una vida de mentiras quedara al descubierto por el echo de que eres gay-explicó tranquilamente la chica con tono comprensivo.

Sirius no lo aguantaba más, esa chica le estaba metiendo insistentemente el dedo en la yaga, y estaba a punto de explotar.

Salió de detrás de la columna, a paso ligero, como si no hubiera estado escuchando esa incómoda conversación sobre su sexualidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Remus, Amanda!-saludó Sirius con mucha jovialidad, como si no hubiera escuchado nada-Justamente a tú te buscaba, Moony, quería pedirte ayuda en…¡pociones! Si, si, si, si, eso es, en Pociones-tomó al castaño de la mano y se lo llevó sin más miramientos del lado de esa aguda (y chusma¬¬) chica.

Remus alcanzó a gritarle:-¡Nadine, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie!

La chica alcanzó a hacerle un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de que ambos merodeadores desaparecieran detrás de una esquina. Remus suspiró aliviado, algo en esa chica le hacía sentir que podía confiar en ella…o al menos, eso esperaba.

-Oye, Padfoot, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó un poco cansado el ojimiel, ya que llevaban recorriendo los pasillos más tiempo del que era necesario.

Sirius se paró en seco, y decidió que había llegado el momento de declararse. Se dio vuelta hacia su Moony, abrió la boca y, como un rayo que parte un árbol, se le atravesó por la cabeza la idea de que su amigo lo rechazara.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, porque el miedo se comía sus palabras.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado su amigo, comenzando a acercarse-estás muy rojo, creo que tienes fiebre-y dicho, esto, colocó su mano en la frente del pelinegro, quien ahora si ya estaba colorado, pero por otras razones que no tenían nada que ver con la fiebre.

-Re…Remus, yo…yo quería decirte…-comenzó de nuevo el animago, perdiendo el coraje nuevamente, ante la mirada dulce y preocupada del castaño.

-Vamos, Sirius, somos amigos. Puedes decirme lo que quieras-le animó su amigo con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues, yo…ya vez, jeje-Sirius seguía diciendo incoherencias, y Remus ya estaba comenzando a hartase. Le miraba con una ceja enarcada y en su cara la impaciencia comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Así que Sirius Black se decidió. Tomó a su amigo por los hombros, y le plantó un beso en…la nariz.

Okey, su verdadera intención era besarle en los labios, pero por un mal cálculo había terminado dándole un cariñoso beso en la nariz.

Remus estaba en estado de shock ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sirius? Bueno, para responder tu pregunta, Remus, Sirius te está besando en la na…¡Ya sé lo que está haciendo, autora idiota, es una pregunta retórica!¬¬ Jeje, mejor vuelvo al fic

Bueno, estábamos en que Sirius había besado a Remus en la nariz. El hombre lobo no recordaba haber sentido las mejillas tan calientes en toda su vida. Creí que el cualquier momento se derretiría en los brazos de su amigo, el cual no parecía tener ganas de soltarlo. Es que, en esos momentos, Sirius se sentía tan estúpido como un niño de cinco años. Había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tendría de besar a Remus, y encima ni siquiera había sido un beso en los labios.

Cuando sintió que no aguantaría más la vergüenza, Sirius soltó a su amigo y volteó el rostro. No quería que le viera tan sonrojado.

Remus, aún un poco confuso, trató de ubicar los ojos de su amigo y cuando vio lo incómodo que se veía este, trató de romper la tensión con un intento de chiste:

-Oye, Padfoot, ¿acaso tratabas de saborear mis mocos?-le preguntó divertido Remus.

El ojigris primero le miró con incredulidad, sin entender por qué su amigo no estaba enfadado. Y luego, trató de reírse de su chiste.

-Jeje, es que me han comentado que la mucosa de hombre lobo cura la irritación en los labios-

-¡Eso es mentira!...Solo la saliva de hombre lobo cura la irritación-Remus no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir semejante idiotez.

Sirius le miró confundido, y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Comenzó a acercarse más y más a Remus, hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara.

-Pues, ya que dices, esta irritación me está matando…-dijo con tono de inocente el pelinegro, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Y era ese mismo brillo el que impulsó a Remus a decir, aunque con la voz casi convertida en un susurro:

-Pues tendremos que remediar eso…-y entonces, se acercó a Sirius, para juntar los labios de él con los suyos.

Remus sintió que un universo de emociones explotaba dentro de él. Se sintió feliz, emocionado, avergonzado y nervioso, todos en grandes medidas. Pero, mientras el tiempo transcurría, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza lo fueron abandonado, dejando solo lugar a la felicidad y emoción. Se sentía volar sobre las nubes (en una nube voladora xD, eso me pasa por ver tanto Dragon Ball O_o). No podía pensar en nada mejor en ese momento, nada más tenía más sentido que lo que sentía por Sirius.

Y, por su parte, Sirius estaba en un estado muy parecido. Cuando el beso comenzó, sentía que su estómago pegaba un salto hasta su garganta y volvía a su lugar, cosa que atribuyó a los nervios. Pero luego, simplemente sintió una extraña paz dentro de si, y un calor en lo más hondo del corazón.

El beso proseguía, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la intención de separarse. Remus pasó sus manos por la cintura de Sirius, y este a su vez posó sus brazos sobre los hombros del licántropo; ambos profundizaron el beso aún más.

Y justamente en ese momento, por decisión del destino (perdón, de esta jodida autora) cruzó la esquina Amanda con un nutrido grupo de chicas, a las que les había contado sus sospechas sobre Sirius. El plan de Amanda era simple, y el primer paso estaba completo: contarle a sus amigas, expertas en esparcir rumores por todo el colegio en menos de 4 minutos, y luego esperar a que la hermosa y bien sostenida hasta el momento reputación de Sirius Orion Black, Don Juan de primera, casanova, mujeriego, calentador de bragas y demás, estuviera por los suelos y aplastada.

Cuando vieron a los dos chicos, se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Todas quedaron con una supergotita en la cabeza, mientras que a algunas les salía también un pequeño hilito de sangre por la nariz. Entre la multitud de chicas se comenzaron a escuchar comentarios como "¡Pero que lindos!" "¡Yo lo sabía!" "¡Ese Black me está robando a mi novio!" y "¡Oh mí dios, mis sueños se hacen realidad!".

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Amanda, que iba a la cabeza del grupo de chicas.

Por consecuencia del grito, ambos chicos se dieron vuelta, aún abrazado y pegado el uno al otro, y miraron a las chicas como si hubieran bajado de una nave espacial.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron a dos chicos besarse?-preguntó Sirius con total naturalidad; extrañamente había perdido la vergüenza, pero le gustaba molestar a las chicas.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…-esa fue la contestación generalizada del grupito de chicas.

Al ver que ninguna de ellas reaccionaba, Remus tomó de la mano a Sirius y lo llevó a otro lado.

-Hey, hey, ¿a dónde vamos, Moony?-rió Sirius, sin que le importara un reverendo pepino el lugar a donde lo llevaba, siempre que fueran juntos.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, a calmarte esa irritación-respondió Remus, con un tonito que hizo que a Sirius le saltara el corazón.

Mientras tanto, Amanda le decía a sus seguidoras:

-Chicas, creo que tendremos que idear un nuevo plan…-

**¡No lo puedo creer, ya voy por mi segundo slash! **

**Bueno, estoy bastante contenta. No sé qué habrá sido (creo que leer tanto slash de Lor Lupin llegó a afectarme notablemente) pero la inspiración volvió. **

**Sé que tengo un fic de los Teen Titans sin terminar, y lamento informar que no estoy segura de si lo continuaré. **

**Bueno, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Espero que dejéis muchos reviews, porque como ya saben, me alimento de ellos (y parece que estos son tiempos de hambruna¬¬).**

**Los saluda!**

**Atte: el perro más famoso de la tele (que no es Scooby-Doo¬¬).**


End file.
